12-51
by MyGhela
Summary: Joy wondered, maybe the reason that Fabian wasn't at the party was because she was there. Maybe he was still feeling awkward between them, maybe he still wasn't ready to face her or maybe he still wasn't over what had happen between them years ago. Just like her.


"Tell me Fabian!" Joy demanded her voice breaking. She tried to raise her voice but it croaked. She was trying her best to hold back her tears as she eyed Fabian. "Tell me the truth"

"Joy," he sighed. He wanted to look her in the eyes but he couldn't, his guilt made him look down, avoiding her gaze but he could feel her eyes on him. It was like they were boring holes into him "It's complicated. I just can't do this anymore"

"Why?" she asked, "What's change?"

"Nothings change, Joy" he replied, looking up at her but when he did he regretted it because he saw a single tear falling from her eye. He felt like he was the meanness person ever to have walked on the planet.

"Lies!" she hissed, ignoring the tear. "Everything has change Fabian!"

"Joy-"

"No, you and I both know it" she cut him off "We both know, everything has change but I want to hear it from you Fabian. What's change?"

"Nothi-" he was cut off when Joy's hand slapped him across the face, leaving a mark. Fabian creased his bruise cheek and anger rose in the pit of his stomach "Fine, you want the truth? I'll tell you the truth! You and me, we were never a couple and yeah, sure, even if I did I admit that I had feelings for you, they're gone now."

"Why?" she asked quietly, looking down

"I-I'm not sure," he stuttered "When you left-"

"I left?" she asked, her voice beginning to get louder again "Did you think I wanted to leave? I was taken, Fabian, shut out from society! Do you know what's it's like to be taken away from your school, not being able to go outside, watch a movie, go out for a meal, not able to see your friends? But you know what hurt me the most during those times? Not being able to see you"

"Joy, I didn't-"

"No, let me finish" she cut him off "The only thing that kept me sane during those months was the thought of me coming back one day and seeing you, but no, I come back and everything changed"

"I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry" she said "this isn't over for me yet. I'm not going to give up"

"But Joy, it's over." He said, "I have Nina"

Joy flinched at the mention of her name. It was always her, not matter what happened, it was always Nina. Nina was so flawless and perfect and smart and beautiful. She hated her. Every time he would talk about her or merely mention her name it was like he was stabbing knives in her chest. She couldn't take it.

"I don't care" she replied "I'll wait, I won't do anything, I'm not going to break you two up but I'll wait"

"But, there are so many other-"

"I don't want them!" she said, she already knew what he was going to say. That there were other fish in the sea but she didn't care. She wanted him. "I want you Fabes"

Fabian looked at her and his heart was confused, it broke his heart to see her like this. They were best friends but she was right, everything has change, they both knew it but Fabian was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm sorry Joy" he whispered in a low voice before turning his back and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Joy felt weak, she felt like she was about to pass out. She finally allowed her tears to stream down her face when he closed the door. She didn't care what he said, she wanted him and she'll wait forever if she had to. No matter what happens, she'll wait.

**Linebreak**

7 years later.

After transferring schools during her senior year, Joy graduated high school with marks of honor. She took up education as her course in college, majoring in English. After graduating and moving to Australia, Joy found herself a job as a high school English teacher.

She was living a normal life, she liked the apartment unit she was staying at, she liked her students and they seemed to be pretty found of her too. Yup, Joy was happy but she wasn't satisfied. She still longed for something or in better words, someone.

She was still longing for him. Her little crush stayed and she didn't knew why. Sure she dated a few people here and there but it felt wrong, she felt lost. He was still in love with him, Fabian Rutter.

**Linebreak **

During Christmas break she flew back to England to visit her family and friends. When she was Christmas shopping for presents at the mall she bumped into someone. Someone she hasn't seen in almost 7 years. Nina Martin.

"Joy!" Nina greeted her old schoolmate "Hey"

Joy's eyes widened in shock, she had recognized her.

"Hello" she replied, forcing a smile on her face

"Oh, how are you?" she asked hugging Joy "It's been such a long time"

"I'm fine, thank you" she answered when they pulled back from the hug "How 'bout you? How've you been?"

"I'm great!" Nina said, a grin plastered on her face. "Would you like to grab some coffee with me? My treat"

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't, I'm really busy" she tried to decline

"No, I insist, besides Fabian's also here." When her last words left Nina's mouth, Joy felt like she was about to be sick

"Fabian's here?" she asked but it come out as a stutter.

"Yeah, his with Eddie and Alfie" Nina explained "They're also doing a little bit of Christmas shopping"

"Oh, but I really shouldn't" Joy said

"Nonsense" Nina took hold of Joy's hand and started to walk toward the direction of the food court "Come on"

**Linebreak **

"Fabian!" Nina called a few steps away from Fabian and the others. Fabian scanned the room and saw Nina, a smile crept on his face when he did but it vanished quickly when he saw who she was with.

At first he thought he was just seeing things but no, she was here, she was really here.

"N-Nina" he stuttered as she stood before the three males "Hi"

"Hey, look who I found"

Fabian turned his attention to Joy, who was standing next to Nina. She didn't look very different, though her face has matured and her hair was now longer.

"Joy" Fabian greeted

"Oy, Joy is that really you?" Alfie asked in disbelief before hugging his friend

"Nice to see you Joy" Eddie stated then hugging her too

"What are you doing here?" Fabian asked

"I was just visiting my family from the holiday" she explained, not looking at him

"That's great" he stated

"Yeah, I've been living in Australia for the 2 years"

"Wow, that's great!" Nina said

"Yeah, what do you do?" Eddie asked, his arm still around Joy in a friendly manner

"I'm an English high school teacher" she answered

"Really?" Fabian asked "That's fantastic, good for you"

"Thanks" she looked down, trying to hide her blush

"Hey, Joy, there's a party over at mine and Amber's apartment, wanna tag along?" Alfie asked

Yes, he and Amber survived their high school relationship up until now, they were still pretty strong, except for the times when he felt like he was in world war III but he didn't mind, sometimes. They still loved each other.

"I don't know if I can, I'm really busy-"

"Don't be such a kill joy, Joy" Eddie stated, trying to hold back his chuckle "The whole gang will be there!"

Joy looked at the blond American for a moment before her gaze moving to Fabian who was staring at her. Did he want her to go, her question was answered when he said;

"I think you should come along, it'll be fun" he smiled weakly

Joy smiled and nodded slightly "I guess I can come."

"Great" Alfie stated

**Linebreak**

When Joy knocked on the apartment complex of Alfie and Amber her stomach was doing back flips. What was she doing? The reason she transferred schools was to get away from these people. These people who forgot about her, she moved to another country for goodness sakes! In all attempt to avoid them all, but here she was now. Returning to her past.

"Joy!" Amber squealed as she opened the door and hugged her friend tight "Come in, everyone's almost here."

Joy entered the apartment and it looked just like what she expected to be. Amber, everything Amber with a dash of Alfie concept.

"Is Nina and Fabian here?" she asked

"Oh, Nina's here." Amber replied "I'm not sure when Fabian will be here"

"Why? Didn't they come together?"

"No, haven't you heard?" Amber arched an eyebrow "They broke up, like 6 months ago"

Joys eyes widened at the news "Really? I didn't know, I was in Australia"

"Oh yeah, Alfie told me that you were a teacher" Amber stated "Personally, I wouldn't want to be back at a school again, not after years of trying to get out"

Joy smiled at her friend whilst she walked into the living room, there she saw old of her old friends. Nina, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and even Mick was there. Everyone was there, except for one. Fabian.

Joy wondered, maybe the reason that Fabian wasn't at the party was because she was there. Maybe he was still feeling awkward between them, maybe he still wasn't ready to face her or maybe he still wasn't over what had happen between them years ago. Just like her.

* * *

**If you're wondering why its called 12-51, its because that's the time I finished writing this. **

**12-51 am**

**Wow, and now I vanish! **

**Good bye**

**R&R**


End file.
